Meditation
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: All Kaldur wanted was some peace and quiet to meditate in. But of course, Robin being the persistent boyfriend that he is, wouldn't let him have that would he? Slash, Robin/Aqualad. One-shot.


Kaldur sat cross legged on the floor of his bedroom at Mount Justice, his eyes closed and breathing deep and controlled.

His thoughts were focused, his strength was revitalising. He was basking in the silence, serenity and solitude that his room supplied. Not a sound could be heard; he was completely alone.

Well, almost completely alone.

"You know Robin, I am not fully aware of all your Earthly customs, but back in Atlantis it is considered impolite to sneak up and watch somebody." Kaldur's posture remained mostly impassive, but the corners of his lips twitched up slightly in a hint of a smile.

A ghost of a cackle drafted into the room, followed by the silent footing of Robin jumping down from the Mount Justice air vents.

"How did you know?" The younger teen asked, kneeling behind the Atlantean and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kaldur's smile became more pronounced as he felt Robin's lips press against the sensitive skin on his neck.

"I always know when the object of my affections is near." Robin couldn't contain the chuckle that left his mouth; his warm breath made Kaldur's skin tingle when it passed over the moist skin where his lips had just been.

"That's so corny, Kal." Kaldur opened his eyes to see Robin's white domino mask staring down at him; he hadn't even noticed the Boy Wonder shifted so he was in front, almost straddling him.

Not that he minded.

Robin placed a quick kiss on the tip of Kaldur's nose before moving down and attacking his mouth, letting his knees fall to the floor around Kaldur so he could properly straddle his boyfriend.

Kaldur didn't pull back or not respond, (why the hell would he?), but he did try to speak through the kisses.

"Robin – _kiss_ – I'm trying – _kiss_ – to meditate – _kiss_."

"But-" Kaldur placed a finger on Robin's lips, effectively silencing him.

"No buts. You are welcome to join me if you wish, if not, then kindly leave."

"That's harsh Kal, are you saying you don't want me anymore?" Robin feigned a look of hurt and anguish as he faced his boyfriend, though it was faulted by the fact that Kaldur did not have access to his eyes.

A privilege Kaldur deeply envied Wally for.

"You know that I want you; that I'll always want you." Stated Kaldur, his face and voice set in stone.

"Really?" Robin questioned, hurt still evident in his voice.

"Yes."

"Well then, prove it." The grin was back in place, accompanied by a twinkle in his eye that Kaldur couldn't see but knew for sure it was there.

"Robin." Kaldur's eyes flashed; not dangerously, but slightly annoyed, a trait that showed in his voice.

"Come on, Kal. We haven't had a moment alone for ages!"

"Perhaps if you were to engage in one or two simple displays of public affection every once in a while, we wouldn't be this desperate for a moment alone in the first place." Kaldur reasoned.

"But that's not my fault! You know it would be better for the team if we keep this under wraps. It's just like the whole mole incident, if you think about it."

Kaldur sighed; Robin did have a point – it would be much more beneficial for everyone if they kept this secret.

But secrets have costs.

"_Please_," Robin pleaded (not begged – because Robin doesn't beg. Ever). He dipped his head low and started kissing Kaldur's neck again, every now and then whispering another 'please'.

Kaldur's resistance was slowly slipping, and Robin knew it.

Pressing his body even closer to Kaldur's, he pressed his lips against Kaldur's, but this time in one slow _passionate_ motion, catching his teeth on Kaldur's bottom lip and nipping.

He could feel Kaldur trying to stifle his moan. "You want this too." He breathed; a knowing edge to his voice.

"I promise you, Kaldur," Robin's voice had turned from sultry to husky in a millisecond, a tone that deeply stirred the pit of Kaldur's stomach. "You _won't_ regret this."

Kaldur cast a sidelong look at his boyfriend.

_My king, please forgive this moment of weakness._

"Oh screw it," The Atlantean muttered, moving rapidly to wrap his fingers in the raven strands. Tugging not-so-gently at the roots, causing a groan to travel from one mouth to the other, Kaldur overpowered Robin and pushed him down onto the floor, his tongue slipping in through the plumping lips.

* * *

**First slash, woo! Haha, I actually can't wait for Young Justice to come off hiatus; I'm curious about what will happen to Roy now that Speedy's back.**

**Leave a review if you feel so inclined to!**


End file.
